picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:GladstoneGander/Interview de Carl Barks par Erik Svane
thumb|Erik Svane, grand fan de Barks. À l'occasion du soixantième anniversaire de son célèbre palmipède, Carl Barks répond dans une interview exclusive. Entrevue avec Carl Barks Nous sommes en 1994. Donald Duck fête son soixantième anniversaire et, à quatre-vingt-treize ans, Carl Barks — le dessinateur qui fit rêver tant de jeunes lecteurs avec ses histoires de voyages et d'aventures, sans avoir jamais quitté lui-même l'ouest des États-Unis — se décide à célébrer l'anniversaire de son héros par un premier voyage à l'étranger. Il traverse alors l'Atlantique et découvre l'Europe : il visite Oslo, Copenhague, Helsinki, Stockholm, Varsovie, Stuttgart, Munich, Milan, Amsterdam, Londres, et, last but not least, Paris, avec le parc Euro Disney, où à l'auberge de Cendrillon, il accorde un entretien exclusif à Erik Svane, scénariste et journaliste. Erik Svane : Carl Barks, c'est votre premier voyage en Europe et c'est même la première fois que vous quittez l'Amérique du Nord. Pourquoi avoir attendu neuf décennies pour sortir des États-Unis ? Carl Barks : C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réunir l'argent pour venir ici rires. Non, en fait, c'est l'éditeur qui paie les factures... ES : Comment se passe votre séjour ? CB : Il est très chargé. Entre les interviews et les visites des sites liées au mythe Disney, rencontrer les éditeurs, les nouveaux artistes européens prometteurs, un tas de jeunes gens merveilleux ! ES : Quels pays avez-vous visités ? CB : Oh, j'ai vu jusqu'à présent l'Islande, tous les pays scandinaves et l'Italie. Et après la France, nous allons en Hollande puis en Angleterre. ES : A votre avis, pourquoi vos canards rencontrent-ils un tel succès ? CB : Dans ces histoires, les petits enfants qui apprennent à lire découvrent une bonne source de divertissement. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'apprendre en s'amusant, non ? ES : Mais d'autres artistes Disney ne sont pas reconnus comme vous l'êtes et ne voient par leur œuvre intégralement reproduite dans des livres cartonnés et recolorisés. CB : Mes histoires sont faciles à comprendre, même par de jeunes enfants. J'y ai décrit des choses de tous les jours, qui se passent dans la vie réelle, mais en les rendant aussi drôles que possible et je pense que c'est ça qui accroche les jeunes. ES : Qu'est ce qui vous procurait le plus de plaisir ? Les histoires truculentes de 10 pages ou les aventures plus longues ? CB : Ça variait selon mon humeur. Parfois, tout simplement, je ne me sentais pas l'énergie de me lancer dans une histoire longue, qui me prendrait un mois entier. Alors j'écrivais deux ou trois histoires de 10 pages, et ça dépendait de l'idée qui mijotait à ce moment-là dans ma tête. ES : Y en a t-il que vous préférez ? CB : Bien sûr. J'en ai plusieurs, mais s'il faut en choisir une, je dirais l'histoire des œufs carrés [ndlr : Lost in the Andes ! (avril 1949), republiée en août 2007 dans Picsou Magazine n 427, sous le titre Donald perdu dans les Andes !]. On m'en parle d'ailleurs beaucoup ici, en Europe. Cette histoire m'a même valu un prix en Norvège ! ES : Que pensez-vous de la série des dessins animés Duck Tales dont les scénarios sont basés sur vos histoires ? CB : Ces cartoons étaient assurément un très bon divertissement, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas extraire assez de matière d'une de mes histoires pour remplir une demi-heure, ils y incorporaient quantité de matière neuve, introduisant une foule de nouveaux personnages. ES : Aviez-vous un personnage favori ? CB : Je dirais Donald, parce qu'il est comme tous mes amis, tous mes voisins, comme moi-même. Donald est monsieur Tout-le-Monde. Mais si je devais écrire une histoire en vitesse, je choisirais Picsou comme personnage principal, car il est plus facile d'imaginer un scénario pour lui que pour Donald. ES : Pourquoi cela ? CB : Eh bien, avec Picsou, c'est simple : ou il va chercher de l'argent, ou il se bat contre les Rapetou pour sauver son argent. L'intrigue se construit toute seule sans avoir à la chercher. Cela dit, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont beaucoup plus pragmatiques que Donald. Dans les histoires les plus récentes, alors que je développais les canards et toute la communauté de Donaldville, j'ai conféré plus d'intelligence aux gamins qu'à tout autre habitant. Et je pense que lorsque Picsou s'éteindra, il léguera sa fortune à ses trois petits-neveux plutôt qu'à Donald [comme Barks l'a suggéré dans Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 155 (août 1953), sous le titre de Some Heir Over the Rainbow (L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors en version française)]. Et je suis sûr qu'ils en feront un usage très altruiste. Avec les Castors Juniors, ils pourront sauver les oiseaux et les baleines ! ES : Est-ce que ça vous embête que Disney ne vous reconnaisse pas comme le créateur de Picsou ? CB : Ah, mais ils le reconnaissent, maintenant ! Oui, ils font pas mal de bruit sur le fait que c'est moi qui ai inventé Picsou. ES : Ces dix dernières années, de nombreuses rééditions de vos histoires sont parues. De quelle façon vous a t-on impliqué ? CB : Je ne suis pas impliqué dans ces projets, c'est le choix des éditeurs. Ils rééditent mes histoires sous des formes très variées et j'en suis flatté, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils en font de vraies œuvres d'art. ES : Que pensez-vous de la colorisation informatique de vos histoires ? CB : C'est magique pour moi, je ne comprends pas comment c'est fait. Du coup la technique d'impression des couleurs avec les points Benday semble dépassée... ES : Percevez-vous des royalties ou une compensation financière pour ces rééditions ? CB : Non, non, je n'en ai jamais perçu. ES : De l'amertume ? CB : Oh non. Chez Disney, ils m'ont autorisé à peindre des reproductions de personnages et à y apposer ma signature. Je suis la seule personne hormis Walt Disney à qui on ait jamais permis de signer une peinture figurant des personnages Disney. C'est moi qui fixe le prix de ces tableaux et je les vends pour mon propre compte. Disney ne perçoit de royalties que sur les sérigraphies ou les lithographies que les éditeurs publient par la suite. ES : Si je me souviens bien, la société Disney vous a retiré le droit de peindre ces tableaux en 1976, mais je vois que vous en avez fait de nouveaux ici ? [[Fichier:Dp_inventory_time_sm.jpg|thumb|Intitulé Rich Finds at Inventory Time, ce tableau de Barks a été achevé en 1994.]] CB : Oui, en fait ils voudraient même que j'en fasse davantage. Ils adoreraient que je passe mon temps assis à les peindre les uns après les autres. A croire qu'ils ont tout à coup découvert que j'étais toujours là rires ! Je peux encore travailler, alors ils me commandent de nouvelles toiles de canards. J'ai peint celle-ci, Surprise Party at Memory Pond, au mois de mai pour le 60e anniversaire de Donald. Cette autre-ci, je l'ai peinte à la fin de l'année dernière [terminé en janvier 1994, Rich Finds at Inventory Time est le plus grand et le plus détaillé des tableaux de Carl Barks]. J'ai mis cinq mois pour terminer ce coffre-fort. ES : Cinq mois ! CB: Trois mois rien que pour peindre ceci montre toutes les pièces d'argent peintes individuellement. C'est un grand tableau. Il mesure... voyons... 71 x 89 cm. « Big fellow » (Grand gaillard) tableau s'est vendu 200 000 dollars. ES : Vous avez pris votre retraite en 1967, date à laquelle vous avez arrêté de dessiner les comic books. Mais depuis, vous avez écrit quelques scénarios. Avez-vous d'autres projets ? CB : Non. J'ai écrit une histoire de Picsou de 24 pages. Comme je le disais, dès que je veux écrire une histoire facile, je prends ce bon vieux Picsou ! Alors je l'ai envoyé sur les traces d'un nouveau trésor, et il retrouve le Cheval de Troie. Cette histoire sera dessinée par William Van Horn, un type de Vancouver. [Van Horn a été choisi par Barks lui-même. En ce qui concerne le scénario de cette histoire, le premier jet datait de 20 ans, Barks avait lancé l'idée en plaisantant à l'un de ses éditeurs européens, jusqu'à ce qu'il s rende compte - trop tard ! - que l'éditeur l'avait pris au sérieux. Hirsing Around With History fut publié dans Uncle $crooge Adventures n 33 (juillet 1995) et republié, sous le titre Le Cheval de Troie, dans Picsou Magazine n 289 (février 1996)]. ES : Combien de lettres de fans recevez-vous chaque jour ? CB : Oh, pas tellement. Il faut avouer que depuis quelques années, j'ai arrêté d'y répondre et, avec le temps, leur quantité a diminué. La plupart des lettres provenaient des lecteurs qui voulaient un autographe. Comme ils n'en recevaient pas, ils ont arrêté de m'écrire. Maintenant, je reçois peut-être dix lettres par mois, et chacune demande une réponse. Cela me prend toute une journée pour rédiger une réponse. Cela me prend toute une journée pour rédiger la réponse : ces lettres sont presque comme des interviews ! Mes lecteurs veulent savoir tant de choses qu'il faut un temps fou pour leur répondre. Alors, j'ai fini par rédiger une lettre type, où j'explique que, faute de temps, je ne peux pas répondre personnellement à chacun. Mais je les remercie chaleureusement de leur intérêt pour mes canards. ES : Maintenant, je souhaiterais qu'on revienne sur vos origines. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours abonné au National Geographic [le mensuel d'exploration centenaire et légendaire (inspirateur de Géo) dont s'est servi Barks pour situer et dessiner d'innombrables aventures] ? CB : Oh oui. Chaque fois qu'ils m'envoient une facture, ils écrivent « valued subscriber since 1935 » (« abonné estimé depuis 1935 »). ES : Quel est votre plus vieux souvenir ? CB : Il date de l'époque où j'allais à l'école dans le sud de l'Oregon. C'est un bon souvenir. Je vivais presque à un mile 6 km de la schoolhouse, une vieille petite école d'une seule pièce. C'est mon frère aîné qui m'y amenait et je me souviens que les oiseaux chantaient. C'était un bonheur paisible. ES : Vous regrettez parfois d'avoir quitté la ferme ? CB : Ah non, j'ai été tellement heureux de quitter la ferme, et tout ce dur travail. ES : Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre travail d'animateur au sein des studios Disney, fin 1942, pour devenir dessinateur free-lance de comics books ? CB : Je n'étais pas animateur aux studios, j'étais scénariste. Eh bien, c'était la guerre. Les studios ne créaient plus d'histoires avec Donald. Ils produisaient des sortes de films de propagande, d'instruction pour l'armée, etc. De plus, j'avais toujours eu des allergies terribles aux studios Disney à cause de l'air conditionné. J'ai eu de tels problèmes de sinus que je pouvais à peine respirer a dû subir une intervention chirurgicale. Je savais que le climat chaud et désertique à l'est de Los Angeles me conviendrait bien mieux. Alors j'ai quitté les studios pour raison de santé et j'espérais pouvoir dessiner mon propre comic strip, peut-être un genre de Superman... Après ma démission, j'ai appris que Western Publishing souhaitait que je travaille sur des histoires Disney pour leurs comic books. premières années, Barks travaillera aussi sur des histoires courtes avec des personnages de la MGM, dont deux avec Droopy. ES : Pensez-vous que vous auriez reçu plus de reconnaissance et de soutien de Disney si vous étiez resté en poste en tant que scénariste de gags ? CB : Non, j'aurais juste été un petit moins-que-rien dans les studios. Avec mon problème auditif, je ne serais jamais allé bien loin comme animateur ou même comme scénariste. ES : Quel souvenir gardez-vous de Walt Disney ? CB : C'était un type qui avait du génie. Nous le craignions et le respections tous, parce qu'il nous dominait tellement, mentalement parlant. Le seules fois où je voyais Walt, c'était quand il venait visionner et critiquer notre story board. Il apportait des réponses à nos questions, des idées de gags... il nous aidait énormément. Il était aussi ouvert aux opinions des autres, il écoutait nos arguments. Il nous laissait avoir le dernier mot ! ES : Vous avez quatre-vingt-treize ans aujourd'hui. Comment expliquez-vous une vie si longue ? CB : Rires Oh, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que j'aimais ce que je faisais, et... je n'ai jamais fait d'excès, que ce soit de nourriture ou d'alcool, ou de quoi que ce soit... Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avec modération. ES : Qu'est ce qui vous a procuré le plus de plaisir ces douze derniers mois ? CB : Le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Je me suis attaqué à ce tableau Rich Finds at Inventory Time, sans savoir si j'étais capable de le peindre, et je l'ai terminé ! J'ai aussi participé à un festival à Atlanta et rencontré de nombreuses personnalités de la bande-dessinée. Je me suis rendu compte que ces professionnels avaient infiniment de respect pour moi et c'était un moment assez exaltant. ES : Et qu'allez vous faire à Paris ? Demain, vous allez recevoir un prix, n'est ce pas ? CB : On ne m'a pas encore dit ce qui va se passer. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils me feront passer devant un stand de hot-dogs ! ES : J'ai là une invitation qui dit que vous allez recevoir une médaille à l'hôtel de ville demain matin. CB : A l'hôtel de ville ? Ici, à Euro Disney ? ES : Non, à Paris. CB : Oh, à Paris pousse un sifflement ! ES : Le maire va vous remettre une médaille. CB : Well, that knocks me off the stool. (Eh ben là, j'en tombe à la renverse.) Remerciez-le chaleureusement. lendemain, le 8 juillet 1994 à 11h30, Barks reçut la plus haute distinction de la capitale française, la Grande Médaille de Vermeil de la Ville de Paris, par le premier adjoint au maire Jacques Chirac, Jean Tiberi, en présence de Dennis Hightower, le président des produits Disney en Europe, et de Pierre Sissmann, le directeur de Disney France. ES : J'espère ne pas avoir gâché une surprise... Vous avez aussi une exposition de peintures, je crois ? CB : Les tableaux sont encore à Milan, mais ils arriveront après-demain. Il y aura vingt-huit peintures à l'huile originales. ES : Quel souvenir aimerez-vous donner aux gens ? CB : J'aimerais que les lecteurs se souviennent de moi comme d'un type qui leur en a donné pour leur argent et qui a fait du bon boulot. ES : Monsieur Barks, merci ! Catégorie:Exposé